Reunion
by Coyote Wrangler
Summary: It's been 20 years since I left this city for a war. Come back a mess and see how well off everyone else is. Legosi grew a backbone; Louis, well let's say he took a different path than what we thought. Rated M for descriptions of violence, sex, and language. Gay/yaoi. (Manga/Anime spoilers)
1. Return

I stand in front of the train station, disgusted that I'm back here in this forsaken city, and I take a step towards the school. It's been twenty years since I left. I'm not the same canine I used to be. I'm a killer, conditioned to charge into bullets, use my predatory instincts to kill. I have taken many lives, lost many good soldiers, and watched as we ripped each other apart with teeth, horns, claws, and bullets. I hunted too many beasts, the faces of fear have left my sick mind for something more horrific. My left forearm is gone and my right eye was gored out by a ram. This hunter outlived his usefulness and was discarded like the piece of refuse he is. Shouldn't have went career.

I can still taste the blood in my mouth, the bodies dropping like insects to pesticides, and the cries of men faced with death. The school was so preoccupied with the next Beastars before I left that the bitterness drove me to war. I have to go to the reunion tonight, see all the ones who were expected to be the best they could. Bankers, accountants, CEOs, secretaries, and doctors. That is what the school groomed us to be, but I fell out of their fingers and into a nightmare.

The night sky illuminates the school like the monolithic castle built to force preds and prey to accept each other as equals. Music can be heard from outside the gymnasium of my former class. How many showed up? Doubt they'll recognize me. It was a fucking mistake coming back. I turn and begin leaving the premises.

"Kevin? Is that you?" an effeminate voice mocks from behind me, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Rose, a malamute with black fur covering most of her face, my first friend from before I left, looks at me with a questioning gaze. She holds her white paw out for me to take in my dust furred one. She leads me to the reunion, all of my former classmates are chatting lively. The faces of familiar animals put on edge. I knew them when we were young, but years have a way of corrupting the nicest of kids.

Rose, her green eyes look up into my blue one, she still has the same smile I crushed on. Her paw still holds mine before wrapping it around her waist. She leans into my chest and just holds me. It's been so long since I've felt the caring touch of her. We grew apart. She became a mature woman, and I an immature soldier. She let's go of me, leaving a cold spot on my body. Her eyes look up to me again.

"I missed you, Kevin." She says just barely audible over the calm music.

"What have you been occupied with the past decade?" I ask out of courtesy.

Her smile fades fast, but soon returns before she thought I knew. Her hand goes into her large bosom and she pulls a cell phone out.

"My husband and I have two beautiful daughters." she shows photos swiping to the next, "Carolyn is the oldest she's four, and Jennifer is seven months."

The first daughter, Carolyn, has blue eyes, black neck fur, and white facial fur. Jennifer is a solid white cub, her eyes are closed in the picture. Albino? Maybe.

The music switches to something I've not heard.

"What's this music called?" I ask the malamute.

She listens for a few seconds before answering, "That's called jazz."

She swipes once more, revealing her posing nude on her bed, spreading her cream-pied puss for the camera, her white furred tits firmly sitting on her chest in the photograph.

"Shit! ShitShitShit!" she swears fumbling with her phone, accidentally swiping to a video of her getting bukkaked. Her black belly and knee fur shows the group cumming on her chubby milf body and narrow muzzle with a flushed face.

"Porn star, Rose?" I ask as a pink hue barely shows through the black fur.

"Louis! It's Louis!" many yell pointing out the deer so beloved when we were students.

The deer had grown bigger antlers, good to compensate for something. He waves the crowd away, showing an expensive suit that I laid my life on the line for. Politicians. He looks to me and walks over. Great. Greasy; dirty tick.

"Kevin, It's nice to see you again." Louis smiles extending his left hand to shake mine.

Grabbing my nub, his face twists slightly in disgust as I mouth the words to him as he drops my nub, "Don't pretend to know me."

A hand lays gently on my right shoulder from behind me. I spin, put their body on my shoulder and slam them quickly. My knee rests on their chest, my right claws prepared to slash the throat. The cold tundra air shows my panting breath. The ram looks up with brown eyes, his hands by his side. I let my guard down.

He pulls me closer, his head coming to meet mine. Attempting to avoid the hit, his horn gouges deep into my eye. Pulling back, It's ripped out of my skull and sticks on his horn. With a growl, I slash his throat open.

"Don't do it, Kevin!" a voice calls holding my arm.

I look down. Legosi. I've nearly killed Legosi. It was a mistake coming back here. I pull my arm out of the grasp of a cheetah's, rise from the gray wolf, and leave. Rose calls after me, they all call after me. Fuck it, I need a drink. My flask sits in my coat pocket, my right hand holds it between my left forearm and body. The lid unscrews easily, and I down the vodka.

The cold has settled on my skin. Fucking nightmare my life has become. I walk past the dorms, 605 was my room number. Wonder how Mike, Casey, Ali and Ramsey are doing.

"Kevin, are you okay?" the quiet voice of Legosi asks.

"No. I'm sorry about pinning you." I speak tipping my flask up to find out empty, "Ever watch someone you were supposed to protect die in your arms? Drown in their own blood from a gunshot to the lung?"

I look into the flask to see that it is empty. The metal container flies into the bushes by the fountain. I run the paw over my buzzed furry head.

"No. I want to talk to you. Sometime tomorrow on fourth and main." He says giving me a card, "Be there or I'll hunt for you."

_Legosi Predatory Therapy. You can help yourself._

I nod, and thank him. I have every intention of not going. Parting ways, I head for the metro system. The trains pass with screams on the tracks. The screams are high pitched like the mortar shells overhead. The sound make me cover my ears as best I can. It still gets through. I can't take it! Fleeing, I return to the school grounds. Forcing open the door to the auditorium, Louis is dancing with a brown furred female wolf.

They dance intimately unknowing that I am watching. The she-wolf forces Louis to the floor with authority, but gently. Her tail wags as she straddles the red deer, their lips lock in a passionate kiss.

I hide from view and curl into the corner and sleep to the rhythm of wet slapping, soft moaning, and rutting. I hated this school then, and I hate it now.

* * *

**If any of you are waiting for my halo to be updated it will be a a while. I've numerous projects planned. 5 stories, 2 bands, my job, and a fursuit. **


	2. Stalk

Sitting at the counter, I scarf down a plate of eggs and veggie bacon while staring out a window. The city comes alive with faces of prey and preds, males and females, big and small. Smiling to one another as if they cared, knew one another, or even look up from their phones. Bringing my attention away from the window and to the business card in my hand.

Legosi has done well for himself, and much better than most of our class. Half of them fell far below expectations considering our school. I never knew Legosi personally, just the name and face. Stepped in for that tiger, who in turn stepped up to lead, during the play that one year, and Legosi kicked the shit out of him. Rumors were passed that he dated a rabbit, many ignored because it was a rumor.

I look to my left, towards the window again.

"Fucking Hell!" I yelp, my right fist readied, "Say something next time, asshole."

Legosi, sits in the seat next to me, staring directly at me like a hunter ready to strike. His dull; inquisitive eyes lock onto my damaged face. He's ready to strike; I feel like a caged animal. His grey fur shows little indication of his age, other than tired eyes. He moves to lean on the counter in order to start a conversation, his dull eyes continue to study me.

"Never seen a coyote before?" I ask returning my attention to the plate, "Or you just hungry?"

He continues to study me, not speaking. Whatever. I finish my breakfast and pay the condor at the register. Legosi follows with the behavior of stalking me. Not the first time I've been followed. Let's have some fun with this.

I hasten my pace, making sure he still trails, and I make my way down an alley. Stopping, I wait to see if he still follows. His shadow looms at the entrance, before he slowly walks through to find me. I duck behind a corner and wait. Closing my mouth, I slowly breath through my nose to eliminate most sound and scent. His cologne is strong, his sense of smell will be dulled by the amount of it he wears.

He approaches the corner, closer than he should, many predators know not to do this. I grab his collar and pull him to me then against the wall with my right arm. He bares no fangs. I do.

"What do you want?" I growl holding him still, "I'm not that special."

He slowly lifts his hands and wraps his fingers gently around my right forearm. He removes my hold slowly with an analytical face.

"What happened to you? You were a good friend of Tao's; he spoke highly of you." He says matter-of-factly, "Cocky coyote, ready to face the world head on."

"War is what happened. World gave up on me and I see it now as a rotten carcass." I scowl pulling away from him, "I said enough; now analyze that."

He takes a calming breath, "What if I told you that you could ease the burden you carry?"

The sincerity in his low voice, it's too good to be true. The military gave me the best treatment possible, doubt he'd be able to help me. I am better off holding it in. No one gets people like me. The death, maggot filled bodies in the field, the constant tracer rounds flying centimeters from a kill shot. Nothing will change my mind.

"I can't accept the offer." I lowly speak looking at the wolf, "I'm better off on my own."

The wolf tilts his head to the side, studying me like an unknown creature. He steps closer, his dull eyes look over my dirty clothes. Piecing it together he comes to a conclusion.

"You're homeless." He speaks rather than asking, "I have room for one more if you would like to stay."

I grumble my correction, "I'm not homeless."

"It's okay to say you need help." Legosi says with concern in his tone, "You just need to call out. We canines are used to relying on others to watch our backs. Let me watch yours."

He's persistent, I'll give him that. Reminds me of myself. He tilts his head and pulls a puppy trick. His eyes widen as he lowers himself below my height and looks up to me. His ears fall flat, muzzle pouts as he begs. I begin to decline but he tilts his head just slightly. His eyes fill with a sadness that few wolves carry. A high pitched whine begins coming from him, his tail curls around his leg.

My heart melts, surprisingly, as I growl, "Okay, fine! Pup."

Legosi smiles, rising to stand a head taller than me. His tail wags at my answer. He extends his hand for me to shake, like a show dog. I better get a treat or a biscuit for participating.

"My office is close to here, my co-founder would love to help you as well." He speaks leading me out of the alley, to our destination, "Once we get there, we're going to play a game of chess, every move means that we each talk. It helps make many others comfortable, if they know the game. There's also a rule, if you win I tell you about a part of my life; if I win you tell me something about your life."

I don't know the game. Just poker, blackjack, and checkers. It can't be that hard. Kids play it after all, it's probably simple to learn I bet.

"Watch it, you damn dog!" a tiger yells out his window before laying abruptly on his brakes to avoid slamming into the car ahead, "Stupid fucking cunt! You're making me late!"

I return the insults with a smile, "Hey kitty cat, watch the road, you're making the pandas look like better drivers."

Orange stripes gets out of his car and steps closer to me. He is a bit overweight; wears a purple button up tucked into his khaki dress pants. He was at the reunion two nights ago, he was the one who stepped up in the play.

"You got to talk to the mayor, and suddenly you're Mister Big Dick." The tiger angrily calls out.

He gets meters away, I study his body to make use of his size. I may be handicapped, but I am still in peak condition, all muscle.

"Bill, you don't want to do this." Legosi steps between he and I, "You saw what he did to me the other night didn't you?"

I grin just a bit at the compliment, I could've killed him in seconds. Imagine what I could do to a pudgy tiger in business casual.

"Look at him, he couldn't hurt anyone like that." The tiger remarks my missing parts, "Doubt he can even see me. Isn't that right, twink?"

I don't growl, and instead fight a whimper as the constant bullying from Cherryton brings back bad memories. I trusted my roommates, and they betrayed me. Within hours I was the talk of the school; in days the school was harassing me. I swallowed my pride, and just put up a mask. Every time I was called a faggot, I tucked further into myself and stayed away from everyone. Suppose that's why I enlisted.

"That's what I thought. I'm late because of your boyfriend, Legosi." Bill retorts getting in his car speeding down the road.

"We're here at least." The wolf chimes awkwardly opening the door for me.

A white dwarf rabbit greets me, her eyes dart over my frame, in a fearful prey-like style to analyze every new possible threat.

"Haru, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Haru." Legosi introduces us to one another, "She and I kind of dated, but after a few years, we didn't feel the same way towards each other."

He leads me to his office, and puts a chessboard between the two of us. I am immediately confused at the pieces on the board. Let him make the first move. A small round topped piece moves one square.

"I collect insects and study them in my free time." Legosi smiles awaiting my turn.

I quickly pick a round topped and move it one forward, "My adoptive mom is a cheetah."

He nods taking the horse and moving forward two spaces; then moves one space to the right.

"I dropped out of the academy, best decision of my life." He holds his head up high with a proud movement.

Moving another rounded piece on the opposite side of the board one square, I speak my turn, "I was taught to smoke from my sisters."


	3. History

Strolling through the plaza to get some dinner, I pass through the city's beating heart as the Meteor Festival is being prepared by the school kids. I remember being them; helping set up decorations for the festival. Fun times, minus the harassment. The preds and prey gossip, laugh, and cheerfully sing out of tune songs in their divided group projects. I pass the dinosaur painting group and smile as they poke fun at each other. Reminds me of my service.

"Trying to avoid me again?" Legosi asks stepping in front of me, the smell of cologne drowning my senses.

"God damn it, can't you walk up to someone like a normal animal?" I retort cocking my head.

The wolf just smiles and walks with me. He says nothing, and lowers his body just slightly to be less intimidating. He cut his gray fur short, neatly, to the contours of his head. Truthfully, he looks hot with his fur shortened like this. Can't show emotion, not again.

"Would you mind if I ask you about your time in the military?" Legosi asks keeping his eyes forward, "I'll let you ask any personal question about me."

Passionate. He shows interest in his patients. Wants to know them, even if it means he makes himself vulnerable. Smart. He knows how to get what he wants by letting his 'prey' in closer than comfortable. I'll play this game of his to pity him.

"Rolling Diamond, that was the op I was maimed and discharged from. D-day was December 26 when we hit the city from the river. I was first assault group." I recall the day as we walk to a café on the other side of the plaza, "I was in command, we were to establish a forward base. Snow fell the night before, terrain was terrible. Machine guns took out Squad Twelve. My squad made it to the objective and we began to clear out who we could. I send my team upstairs as I check the garage."

My heart beats as I begin to recall how my eye was lost. Legosi nods, clinging to every word in a captivated manner. He studies my face, tracing my scars with a side glance.

"We were moving to the building Squad Twelve couldn't clean. My face is drenched in blood, but I can't stop or many more troops would die. Kicking the door open, I point my rifle in and a machete cleaves clean through half of my forearm. Dropping my rifle as he cuts to rest on its sling, I draw my pistol and fire into his chest." Looking at my nub, I swallow as the feeling of a ghost hand barely lingers, "I press on with my men following my blood trail. At this point I'm running on empty. I'm tired, but I power through. The machine gun nest is in the next room, I have one of my men open the door so another can throw a grenade."

I sit at a table detailing the next tragedy. The wolf looks disgusted as I explain the true horror I lived.

"The grenade was a dud, so we've got to clear it ourselves. We rush and immediately the cougar on my team falls, his chest completely blown through from an automatic shotgun putting two shells in him. We're in knife fighting distance a pistol round can go through almost anything at this point. I hit the gunner first to lighten up the river bank landing. My squad puts down the machine gun crew as we pop off our flare top signal our completion. The rest of the battle matters little, I didn't make it to phase two. I was unfit to serve."

A dark burden falls on be as I look away, putting my right elbow on the table my paw and wrist move in front of my face to hide behind. Coyote instinct is to hide, I don't notice this until Legosi takes it in his own to put it on the table. He says nothing, displays no emotion, and shows no body language. He just holds my paw reassuringly. I am anxious as he then pulls it toward him.

"It is okay to be upset over these things. They could've happened to anyone, and many more could have died." The gray wolf speaks in a low tone, "You refused to give up and saved hundreds of lives. Children still had fathers; mothers had sons."

I pull away from him and speak, "Don't touch me. I should've done more, threw a grenade, anything else to keep my hand."

Legosi nods with an apology. Civilians don't understand this. What it's like to fear for your life and everyone you care for.

"You've heard about that actor Miyagi, right?" he asks to receive a mod my answer, "He's my father, but we've never met. My mother and him were a one night stand. My mother, she started developing scales under her fur because of my grandfather. I am a quarter komodo dragon."

I tilt my head wondering what correlation this has with my story. I listen to pick up any clue as to why he started this story.

"I can see the look in your eye. This has nothing to do with trying to compare lives. Just a fact few know about me." He grins showing me his false fangs behind his lips, "I hope you don't mind if I join you for dinner. Had a busy day today at the office."

I pull back in confusion. He's asking to join me, but his body language says he will leave if I tell him to.

"I remember when I was painting one of the dinosaurs for the festival, the Shishigumi kidnapped Haru, my confounder. Stupid, I know, but I was in love and I had to save her myself." He speaks with with a smile, "I saved her with some help. The lions were tough, I almost died because I was only focused on Haru."

Interesting, he has fought armed people before. His wolf strength helped him to stay alive. Still, he got a scar because of his stupidity.

"Juno. Is that you?" he calls to a brown wolf, "Join us. If you please."

She smiles and sits beside me, she has the scent of deer and herbivore blood on her breath. Her face flush with excitement, pupils large from the thrill. She recently hunted. Who was her kill?

"Legosi, Louis and I are going to have a baby." She whispers loud enough to be heard over the music playing.

"Is he bleeding?" I ask getting her attention.

"His antlers shed early, again. I lick his wounds, and one thing leads to another." She crosses a leg over the other, a brief; sweet scent releases.

Legosi is numb to the smell but I see canines at the opposite table salivating, staring at her. A confident, lustful look in their eyes. I watch them discreetly, they look dangerous. One of them, a black retriever comes closer and attempts aggressive flirtation.


	4. Lessen

"How about you and I get a room?" the black lab asks Juno with a slight growl in his voice, "Ditch the weak boys here and cum for a real male."

I make to speak, but Juno cuts me off, "You're younger than my friends, yet you think you're better equipped for me. My friends have experienced what you couldn't."

I put my arm on the table and show my Seventh Infantry tattoo turning to face him, he sees where I can't. The dog backs up slightly before pushing my buttons.

"Probably just faked it. How about you and I leave these guys?" he speaks causing my hackles to rise, "Never been with a thug have you?"

I make to stand, but again, Juno speaks, "Ever been with a real carnivore in heat? I get much needier than you common dogs, doubt you could last longer than a few seconds. Run along and have your mommy buy you a milkshake."

The lab grumbles before leaving with a remark, "I don't breed MILFs anyway, probably fall asleep on me."

I stand and grab his jacket to pull back towards the table, "I believe you owe the lady an apology. If she fell asleep it would be from the lack of dicking a spoiled pup like claims would make her scream. In the Army, you disrespect someone, you disrespect all of their friends."

He stops in his tracks and refuses to look me in the eye as I give him a choice, "You either apologize to her, or I kick your ass back to your parents mansion."

He looks down at my hand, eyeing my scars and patches lacking fur. The lab just stays silent for a moment before his friends pull him away and out the door to a nice luxury sedan. Sitting back down, Juno pulls my head to her and nibbles at my ear.

Pulling away I question with a shocked expression, "The fuck was that?!"

She pulls herself closer to me. Looking at her brown furred muzzle, I see a blush forming as her blue eyes stare longingly in my one. Closing my mouth I relax and breath in. Juno's scent is stronger as she attempts nibbling at me again. She is aroused, and I don't like the attention the animals around are giving us.

"Canines are so adorable." some patron whispers as Juno nibbles my neck.

"Juno, shouldn't you be getting back to Louis?" Legosi asks the brown she wolf.

She gasps before leaving the table in a rush. Her scent becomes stronger at the mention of the deer. Whatever. Juno leaves the restaurant, males and some females drooling over the she wolf.

She is quiet attractive, I'll give her that. She has a certain quality that I found comforting. Perhaps it was her gentle voice and attitude.

"Thank you, Legosi." I speak losing my appetite.

Possible side effects of the pain killer is loss of appetite, trouble urinating, and loss of balance. Last month was a bitch. I cracked my ribs falling down the stairs.

"Kevin, you seem pale. Is everything alright?" Legosi asks, his nearly white fur holding an emotionless face, "Perhaps a drink or some rest is needed. Excuse me, may I get bamboo tea to go?"

The arctic fox waitress nods. My right hand pulls my cell phone out and I see I have a new follower in BeastBook. Juno.

"So, do you mind if I ask about your family while we wait?" Legosi asks as I return the follow to Juno, "You said you were raised by a cheetah?"

"She was my mom, even though we're not blood family." I speak with a neutral tone, "She did everything for my sisters and I. A single mother of three kits and then along came an orphaned coyote."

Smiling, I tell him of my sisters, "Zari just learned to ride a bike, and we were in the park near our apartment. I was still too young to play with them. Mom and I were sitting on a blanket with my toys everywhere. Zari starts riding closer to the skating pools."

"Now, she's still got training wheels on and my other sisters were on the slides. No one saw her getting ever closer to the lip." Laughing, I take a break and tell him the rest, "She turn sharply and starts cycling faster to the picnic area. Mom turns to my sister just in time to see her get stuck under a table for bears. My sister she starts crying as she's bent backwards under a table. Mom runs to Zari and pulls her from under the table."

Legosi smiles as he listens. A genuine smile; not his fake doctor, therapist one.

"Zafara, she's my youngest sister, she got her head stuck in the rails on the stairs. Firefighters got her out, but the next day she did it again. We asked the apartment owner if he can childproof it." I think of my family and wonder how they are now, "I've not talked to any of my family in years. Mom, she's against same-sex couples and interspecies couples. She expected me to have a nice coyote girl, but I came out to her when I was sixteen. She didn't like that. My family didn't talk to me until the day I went to enlist."

Legosi takes my hand again.

"Stop touching me." I growl alerting every animal in the restaurant.

The wolf releases my hand and speaks, "Perhaps you should visit them. They don't know you're alive. It would help you let go of your emotions."

Perhaps the wolf is right. What do I say to them? Do I even want them to know what I look like now? Would mom even forgive me? Too many questions; all with the same answer. I don't know. For the first time, I don't know.

"Legosi, I have to go. Meds are kicking my ass." I excuse myself from the table and start to head home.

"I'll walk with you." The short furred wolf says from the counter, "Just to make sure that you get home safely. It's dangerous for injured carnivores to walk alone."

I huff and walk back through the plaza. The dinosaurs are halfway painted, and a group of teenagers are doing what they do best. The days of being young, I miss them. Nearly forty years old now, and I have accomplished nothing. No friends out of service, no relationships, and nothing to say I was here in this world.

"I'm thirty-seven." Legosi speaks looking at the Tyrannosaurus, "I painted a Tyrannosaurus like that when I was still in school. I had sexual tension with most of my friends and enemies. I just had to get closer to them. Except for Juno, she scared me, but I was still her friend."

"Guess you just wanted to fuck someone. Did you at least sleep with someone knottable?" I ask with a smile on my muzzle watching the teens tease one another, "I had a rumor going around that I was fucked by a bear."

"Oh, uh…" Legosi stutters with his answer, "You see, it is a complicated question."

"Still a virgin?" I laugh and see him faintly freeze before regaining his calm, "Holy shit, you're still a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin, I was influenced by alcohol and slept with a gazelle female in a certain club. I don't consider that as legitimate." Legosi admits trying to formulate the words he's saying, "I 'lost' my virginity when I was twenty years old. I also had no concept of pulling out. I don't have a kid, but that was a horrifying experience."

Laughing, I respond as we approach my building, "The sex or the pregnancy scare you went through?"

"Yes." He replies getting serious, "Do you need me to help or are you fine the rest of the way?"

Rolling my eyes, I admire the wolf's loyalty. No one has stuck with me for this long since I got discharged. I feel something brush against my pants. I'm happy? Perhaps there is something to this wolf after all.

"Your tail is wagging. Are you okay?" Legosi speaks with another genuine smile.

"Can I call you my friend, Legosi?" I ask extending my shaky hand, "You have my trust."

* * *

**Hey, it's the author. Just figured I'd let you guess know that I cut the tip of my finger off at work, so you're going to have to excuse a late update. That's also my only excuse for not updating, I'm just lazy and I have a few projects going on. **


	5. Safety

**Author here, I am terribly sorry for the late update. Told you I'm a lazy fuck. Anyway I got 9 ¾ fingers now. Had some personal and work issues happen. Some other projects are going as well.**

* * *

Legosi shakes my hand, his eyes hold a warm; comforting look as he smiles. He releases my hand to allow me to unlock the apartment door.

"Of course. To have a coyote's trust is an honor." The wolf says with an overtly theatrical bow, "Thou hath thine undying loyalty."

Smiling, I open my door to let the short furred, white wolf in.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask expecting a decline.

"Sure. After all, I want to do a house check." He answers as a professional service worker, "Make sure that you haven't eaten anyone or taken drugs."

Entering my apartment, Legosi immediately points out an old picture of me in dress uniform. His wagging tail states his excitement as he goes to another picture. This one is of Squadron Eight, my squad. The grey camouflage barely hiding us in the taiga. I remember being there for a battle.

It was cold, Squadron Five decided they needed to make a fire. Smoke rises and signals the enemy of our position. Fifteen dead, twelve injured, and three missing in action. Those three missing were later found tortured to death.

The wolf moves to a third picture. This final one is of my family. This was taken shortly after I was adopted by them. I was two at the time. Mother holds me in her arms, Zafara, the youngest sister, sits in front of Mother with a blue ball held in her lap; Muhle sits to the right with a sign reading 'It's a coyote;' my oldest sister, Zari, on the left holding my adoption papers. I miss them. I left on bad terms. Mom hates gay and interspecies couples. Here I am as both. Coyote female, while attractive are too feisty and childish. I've heard all the 'you're only gay cause you haven't had the right pussy yet' phrases.

"One of the better moments in Mom's life." I lowly say putting my jacket on the hanger, "She was loving and supportive for almost everything."

Looking at the picture closely, as Legosi moves to look at my DVD collection, I can imagine their voices. All the laughter we shared, love between a coyote and the cheetahs, and the imperfect moments of sibling rivalry. The day I left, Mom's eyes were wet with worry as she watched her canine son go off on a twenty year career in the Army to kill and maim. My sisters were begging me not to go.

I remember going to Zafara's third year prom when her boyfriend dumped her the day before. I was awkward as hell, but I was there for her. She was seventeen and I was fifteen, but I was there to let her go to her prom I pulled all the cliché stops. Tuxedo, roses, and a 'limo' that was Mom's car. Zafara is who I bonded to the most.

"Would you like to call them?" Legosi asks with a look of concern.

Nodding, I sit on the sofa, phone in hand. One number at a time, I enter Mom's number. Thumb hovering over the dial button. Looking to my left, Legosi takes a seat beside me. My heart is ready to explode. I can't do it. What if she hates me still? What if she completely disowned me like my birth mother? My thumb shakes over the button for a moment before the phone turns off. Did my family forget about me?

Legosi takes my hand and turns it facedown in my lap. He wipes my muzzle of a tear I failed to keep hidden. I'm a male damn it! I'm not supposed to show my emotions like this! Even if I am gay, I am not supposed to wear my heart on my sleeve.

Bringing my attention to Legosi, his eyes hold a warmth behind them and a look of support I've not seen in years. We speak no words as he makes me calm with his stare. Leaning in, I do the only thing I can think of. I put my muzzle around his in a kiss.

His false teeth are smooth, there is barely any difference between real canine teeth and his false ones. The taste of sweet bamboo tea is in his mouth. His short coarse fur tickles my nose. His tongue is pulled back to allow me to over power the startled male.

What the fuck am I doing?! I forced myself into his mouth because it felt… it felt right. The cliché romance films the Americans produce portray a passionate kiss when someone is troubled. This isn't a damn movie! I pretty much forced him into a situation he's never experienced! Get a hold of yourself soldier, retreat while you can.

"Legosi… I… I am so sorry." I pull back and attempt to salvage my friendship with the wolf, "I don't have an excuse. I hope that you can forgive me. I understand if you wouldn't."

He sits wide-eyed in shock; muzzle agape. What have I done? I've attempted a make-out session with my therapist! Tried turning a straight male gay. I'm a bad guy. I hate being the bad guy. I was the bad guy for nearly twenty years in the Army. I don't want to scare him away, he's the only friend I have. Why does everything I do result in someone getting hurt?

Coming out, Mom was upset; enlistment, my sisters were worried; shooting a rifle, my squadmates were injured; clearing a building, I lost parts of me. I'm a bad luck coyote. I guess it is better to die a middle-aged canine than a old dog. Perhaps this is a sign to drink myself to death like any other soldier.

"Kevin, calm down, please." Legosi says smoothly for a guy who was forced kissed, "I appreciate the kiss, but we did skip dinner."

Looking up, I see an awkward smile as he sits on my sofa next to me.

"To be honest, I always considered myself as a top." He jokes putting a hand on my knee, "It is okay. It was the only thing that could have brought you some comfort until you realized it was me."

I can't lie like him. I can't joke about it. I let my emotions get the better of me. Emotions I've been bottling up since coming out. I can't stop it! The pain, grief, and terror a sixteen year old boy held onto. All the looks she gave me as I hung out with males to play video games. Being an outcast in school for being a carnivore, but being a gay one that just cast me further out. My wrist bled too many times in my youth, I had nothing. The fear of losing my life in some country miles away from my home. Tears now roll down my muzzle as I relieve all the stress of military work. I lost my friends, saw what could happen to me, but couldn't cry a single tear to show my team they could trust me, a nineteen year old pup.

He wipes my face gently as I sit on my couch uttering the same phrase, "I'm safe! I'm safe! I'm safe!"


End file.
